1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerodynamic very high frequency/ultra high frequency (VHF/UHF) television antennas and, in particular, to such antennas having UHF parasitic elements to boost reception of high definition television broadcast signals.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional mobile VHF/UHF television antennas exist for use on vehicles such as recreational vehicles (RVs) and for residential use.
The popular SENSAR television antenna, manufactured by Winegard Co., provides VHF/UHF television reception when the RV is parked. In use, the SENSAR mobile television antenna which is mounted on the roof is raised, rotated and pointed to a desired TV station by an operator inside the parked RV to target incoming television signals. When not in use, as when the RV is travelling, the SENSAR antenna is stowed on the roof, is aerodynamic, and is stabilized against the roof to minimize vibration. Variations of the SENSAR antenna are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D500,496 S; 5,262,793 and 7,358,909.
High Definition Television (HDTV) signals are principally broadcast in the high VHF and UHF bands with some changes. The high VHF band remains at 174 to 216 MHz. The UHF band has changed to 470 to 698 MHz which is narrower than before. Most HDTV channels are carried in the UHF band.
A need exists to easily adapt UHF/VHF television antennas currently in use on roofs of vehicles or in residences by adding UHF parasitic antenna elements to boost HDTV UHF reception.
A need further exists to mount the UHF parasitic element without drilling additional holes in the current UHF/VHF television antenna.
A further need exists to provide an aftermarket add-on kit to existing mobile television antennas that can be easily installed.
A final need exists to provide a universal aftermarket add-on kit that retrofits different types and/or models of UHF/VHF television antennas.